Mirror to my heart
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: -Discontinued-sesshomaru fights with his love and gets stuck in a golden mirror.9 centuries later he's free from his curse but only at night.He must protect the girl who freed him but can he accept the love of the girl when the time comes or not?
1. Chapter 1

Mirror to my soul

They say love can last for many years but can it last after you die or no? Imagine if your love one is in a mirror where your true love comes to you at night but if the mirror breaks never will you see him again. Some say love he's the devil himself trying to take your soul and show humanity that love is just a piece of shit nothing but that. But you trust him with your own since you were child and he never let you down. So what will happen if you were scared to tell him that you love him? Where is your trust in him now?

So now to begin the story Mirror to my soul

"Go to hell "yelled a young man as his charged towards the woman, as his dark black bat wing flapped furiously towards the girl. She dodged his sword from hitting her chest but he cut her arm, blood dripped from the sky and landed on the destructed earth below.

"Sesshomaru! You'll pay for all those you killed and I'll personally send you to hell" yelled Kagura as she pulled out her sword. She charged forward as he floated in the air. He saw her com but was too slow to move as her sword pierced his right wing and fell from the sky as huge explosion echoed through out the perimeter. The dust cleared a huge crater was there about 200 feet, there stood Sesshomaru as his wing bleed badly.

He jumped from the crater and looked at his once love. His golden eyes turned pure blood red and jumped into the air waiting for the attack. "So Kagura you think those little tricks will save you from me!" he yelled coldly.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! This attack will submit you and nothing you do will destroy it but it'll also cost me my life but I'm willing to pay that cost." She yelled as a she started to chant the spell:

"Your soul will be trapped in the mirror until

You are needed once again but until then

You will remain prisoner until that time"

Sesshomaru started to glow bright red as he slowly disappeared from the world. He entered the mirror as Kagura slowly fell to the ground she held the mirror as she walked to a near by village. Her black hair sprayed around her as her clothes were trashed. A young girl saw her and called her mom when the young woman came out she quickly rushed over to her.

"Miss what happened to you!" asked the woman.

"Please take this mirror and be careful with it I wish for you to take it and never break it please "begged Kagura as she handed the mirror to her

"I'll protect it miss "said the young woman as she held the mirror

"It seems my life has finally left me! Forgive me my love …………. My Sesshomaru" whispered Kagura as her soul left her body , a silent tear fell to the ground .


	2. the curse is broken

9 centuries have passed since that fateful day Sesshomaru fought with his first love. He watched the world pass slowly. He saw how everything go and die as life continued but sat in the darkness nothing to see but the world he used to belong go by.

"Fates are cruel but they always leave something for those who conquered and proven their rights" he muttered harshly then saw young woman look into the mirror.

"Sir how much does this mirror cost? "Asked the young woman. She had dark brown hair as it reach below her shoulders. She had blue eyes, wore navy jeans and green t-shirt and she carried the black purse.

"So my luck is changing but fates only crush my hopes it'll probably be the same thing again. Get the mirror bought and the damned curse will be perfectly damn in tacked. "He whispered and looked again at the woman.

"Why do you want that mirror miss? "Asked the old man as he crookedly went towards her.

"I was going to put it in my new daughter's room I know when she's bigger she'll love it" answered the woman

" Well then keep the mirror unfortunately no one wants that mirror they say when you closely you'll see a demon with dark red eyes like that story of a young maiden who fell in love with a demon and battled to death for the sake of humanity" said the man

"I don't believe in that story but I know what's to fall in love with he wrong person. So to me the story has a tragic fairytale but thank you very much sir" said the young woman and left the old junk store.

"I just know my daughter will love this mirror but I wonder what the old man said was true? "She asked as a taxi came by. "Taxi "She yelled as she headed home where her mother and she lived.

"Stupid humans! How am I supposed to get out of here if none them needs anything. I hope Kagura is burning in hell she was the one who's making me suffer but soon enough I'll be joining her "he said coldly and saw the woman step out of the taxi. The house was well pampered the lawn was in good shape.

"Mom I 'm home and I bought this mirror for Rin. She loves it I know!" said the woman as she hurried towards the elderly woman.

"Shh… Rin is sleeping and good thing you Sakura came the soap opera is about to begin so just put the mirror in her room so we can watch it." Said grandma Sofia

"Alright mom!" said Sakura as she hurried to her daughters room.

"My beautiful baby Rin "she whispered, hanged the mirror on the by the baby's crib. Sakura hurried to the living room and closed the door harshly waking the baby up. But the two grown ups were busy watching television.

"Stupid humans leaving a baby in the room, if I was there I gladly make that baby shut up. "He thought then saw a bright light show where the glass was. He touched the light and instantly found his self in the room.

"Finally I'm out of that mirror but what caused it to let me out anyway?" he thought then saw the baby look at him curiously then tries to reach towards him. He took the baby as it giggled happily in his arms. "So you're not scared human but no matter you'll probably get used to me from now on but you can't tell anyone until all this is all over. "then sat on the window seal and silently looked at child who fell asleep in his arm. The moon shown brightly around him and he looked back at the child in his hands. "This is going to mean trouble "he muttered coldly but finally felt the cold air around him then saw Rin shiver. He covered her with his right wing and silently rested but kept aware before sun rise he'll put the child back but for now he'll enjoy his time of freedom.

(So there's chapter 2 hope for more reviews)

Lil dreamer14


	3. New chapter

**(Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters k)**

** (Well thanks for reviewing and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated on this story. But from now on I'll update and try to make it more interesting for all those who are reading this story. Well hope you'll enjoy this chapter )

* * *

The time went by fast as Sesshomaru saw Rin sleeping gently on her bed. Her midnight black spread around her, her face was beautiful then his other love. She was everything to him but he couldn't love her, he was her guardian at night and someone she could trust but nothing more.**

But still he couldn't resist loving her, she was nymph of beauty and one of the kindest hearts that he couldn't have. She grew into beautiful 17 year old that time had spent perfecting her, for soon she'll never need him. She wore t-shirt that reach her knees and wore pair of shorts under it to keep the cold that she didn't need.

He sat in the shadows hearing her sleep peacefully under his soft gaze. Then snap was heard from window, he turned to see someone with blade. The man opened the window carefully entered and quickly went towards her. Sesshomaru in flash had the man by his neck choking his life away. The man gasped looking straight into the red eyes of the devil himself.

"Filthy human you dare touch her when she's defensive. Why don't you look at her for the last time since your life ends now!" Sesshomaru whispered and opened the window and jumped into the night sky. He cracked the man's neck and let the body fall on to hard earth and flew back to Rin's room where she lay sleeping.

Rin woke to see Sesshomaru missing and saw few drips of blood on a blade. She saw him enter gracefully into the window and closed it. He then turned around to see his love one awake.

"Rin you should be asleep, tomorrow you'll be going to school" he said then sat on the chair, his wings covering him from the new spring breeze.

"I'm sorry it's just that I heard something and there's a blade by the window and I figured again someone tried to rape me. Am I right Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and went towards him.

"Your right but each time I win, never will I let them harm you!" he answered and let her climb on his lap. He held her gently like when she was a child. He wrapped his right bat wing around her letting Rin get comfortable to fall back to sleep.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for protecting me "she whispered as sleep took over her. He looked down to see her cuddling in his chest like when she was child.

"I'll always protect you Rin, no matter what I'll always be there for you" **_' love '_**hewhispered but didn't say the last word but when he looked at her innocent face, he saw her smile. He smirked knowing she heard him and nuzzled in her hair, breathing in her strawberry and rose scent that calmed his nerves and his tattered heart.

* * *

_(Morning)_

Beep! Beep! Beep! As the alarm clock, buzzed his bolts out. SMACK! Rin threw the alarm clock to her opened closet door. She found herself on the bed and the blade gone as if nothing happened last night. She blushed then remembered she fell asleep on Sesshomaru's lap and heard him say he'll always be there for her.

Suddenly Rin remembered she'll be late for school and hurried to the bathroom where her cloths were left. Then she jumped out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs to put on her white sneaker. She had on tight blue jeans, tight black shirt that had white rose on it. Her beautiful midnight black length hair that reached down her buttocks swayed gently down her back. She grabbed her white zip up sweater for the chilly morning air and grabbed her black binder with all her school supplies.

This year would be the last and no more school or anything since she moved up a year since her last grade was too easy for her. Kagome was her best friend and they both had been since kindergarten and plus Kagome knew about Sesshomaru since her boyfriend Inuyasha who was way too old were half brothers. Both of them hadn't seen each other since for thousands of years. She saw Kagome waiting in her green Ferrari and she jumped in as they sped away.

"Rin anything new last night or no?" asked Kagome as the sped away on her brand new green Ferrari towards school.

"Nothing happened last night, it was like any other night and just that someone tried to rape me again and Sesshomaru protected me. I wish that everyone could leave me alone but no, they're stupid enough to try and rape me," answered Rin sadly. They finally reached Shikon High where hell was waiting.

"You know what Rin; I think you still have a crush on Sesshomaru. Because right now you're blushing and every time you talk about him! You better tell me what happened!" ordered Kagome as she parked in student area. Rin looked through the window where boys had lust in their eyes and remembered Sesshomaru taught her self-defensive in case he wasn't there to protect her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she walked with Rin and saw all the boys' look at Rin with lust. '_Hope Sesshomaru brakes that stupid curse or he'll never be with Rin_!' Inuyasha thought and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi Rin I heard they found another body by hills so did it happen again?" asked Inuyasha and saw her nod sadly.

"I wish they could leave me alone but they won't I don't understand, Inuyasha why can't they leave me alone?" she asked and saw Inuyasha back away from the mirrors that were on the wall.

"Here, Rin look at your self now that spell is wearing off, for you to see what you really look like and sorry for not letting you see your true face but it was for your protection." answered Kagome and stepped back for Rin to her reflection.

In the reflection was the most beautiful girl Rin had ever seen. The girl had beautiful black midnight hair that glowed in the sunrays; her eyes were dark brown chocolaty that held innocence. Her reflection self had light milky skin; her lips were red and full. She had all the right curves in the right places she needed. Everything about her looked beautiful and graceful but beautiful as an angel.

" No, that can't be me! That girl is someone else I can't be that beautiful, it can't be true!" mumbles Rin and turned to Kagome who nodded her head.

" Rin I'm sorry for hiding this truth for you but sesshomaru wanted to protect you from the worst and now the spell is wearing off. Soon everyone will see what you really look like and you'll also see what you truly are." Kagome reassured then looked at Rin who stared at her reflection. Inuyasha looked at Rin who was too surprised, he placed his hand on her shoulder making her come out of her thoughts.

" Come on Rin lets go home you're probably not ready for this new stage but if you want Sesshomaru can place another spell so you so you could go back to what you looked like before?" asked Inuyasha. Rin nodded her decision all three of them headed back to Rin's place not knowing a pair of red eyes with lust in his eyes. Was looking at Rin like he did when he found his next victim.

* * *

**End of chapter Three**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if I get six reviews I'll update a new chapter. So hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review so I can continue this story.**

** Secret Angel Forever21**


	4. Memmories and a vistor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and also I don't own Boa or her song Amazing Kiss.**

**Okay here's another chapter and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner just that my imagination ended. I didn't know how to continue this story but I do now well a little anyway so please review to see if anyone likes this story to be continued. **

**Chapter Five: Memmories and a vistor**

Slowly Inuyasha led Rin into his red jaguar and saw Rin start to glow light blue aura seeing the spell was wearing off. Kagome held Rin as tears slowly trailed down her face but something caught her eyes in the corner of the school yet she ignored it. Then Rin got in Inuyasha's car and then Kagome and lastly Inuyasha as the three headed back in to the Rin's house. Kagome looked back to Rin who in the back seats seeing her stare off through the mirror with sad look on her face making her worry more about her best friend. Inuyasha sensing Kagome's desperation turned on the radio to Rin's favorite station and heard Amazing Kiss by Boaturned the volume up. Before Rin could stop herself she softly sang with the song as images formed in her mind of what happened two summers ago.

_**Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight  
I never want to let you go  
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
Sinking into the darkest night  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow  
You and me together we could go that extra mile**_

_Rin sat under the old willow tree her black midnight hair glisten under the moon's glistening light. She wore pink blouse that fit her curves right and wore perfectly blue caprice and pair of white sneakers. Also her small radio was beside her then something touched her arm. When she looked up she met warm pair of amber eyes who looked straight in to her chocolaty eyes._

"_May I have a dance?" he whispered and she nodded then as she stood the song Amazing Kiss turned on the radio and out came the soft melody. Shiver went down her spine as his hands held her waist and slowly her hands went around his neck. He nodded that she was right about the places for the dance steps and he started the movement making her smile. _

**Sweet nothings and time  
Only you and the rhyme  
Dizzy vertigo  
Round and round as we go **

Amazing Kiss  
Shining stars and I'll miss  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
True and blue to our oracle

_**Precious in my love...tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...**_

"_Sesshomaru thank you for everything you've done for me," Rin whispered to him and felt sleepinesscome to her.Then she rested her head on his chest and found that he was wearing white t-shirt and pair of baggy blue jeans also pair of brown boots but saw his bat wings were gone making her look at him with astonishment of how different he was. His amber eyes showed his amusement seeing that she noticed his new appearance instead of his old one._

"_You've noticed that I don't have my wings and the new style, Rin?" he asked and saw her nod earning a small smirk form on his lips._

"_But why did y…" asked Rin but was caught off when pair of warm lips covered hers making her gasps but melt into his kiss. His hands tighten around her waist and her arms around his neck tighten making him go closer to her._

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah

Looking for words our brainwaves  
Found a way to communicate  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize  
The moon reflected on the waves  
Moving in time reverberates  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes

_Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stepped away from Rin which made her look at him with confusion to his actions. Then what shocked Rin more was the cold look that now was in his eyes not the warm caring look that he held moments ago._

"_This can't happen Rin, forgive me" he said and then white light wrapped around him and shot through the air leaving her alone with the soft music. Tears started to build in her eyes as the truth hit her hard…._

_**  
As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue **_

Amazing Kiss  
Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
Promises that we'll be forevermore  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more  
Don't you remember our vow, oh  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah  
I remember...

Amazing Kiss  
This is only shooting star  
The love that used to be ours,  
I'm in love wow woh  
Joy, Affection... our universe  
Supernatural whirls  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu tu yeah

_Softly the gentle breeze came by her making her wake from the trance that she was in. her once happy warm chocolaty eyes held only sadness and once more felt something touch her arm and looked up to see him. His cold amber eyes stared in to hers leaving him regret what he did but it was too late for that. _

_**  
Tough enough to weather the hands of time  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
You and I will come this way again  
True blue to our destiny  
Leaning up against this wall of ice  
Never gonna let love fade away  
I don't want you to go  
So forevermore  
Just the way you are... **_

Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love  
Woh yeah yeah...yah  
Just the way you are...

"_Just leave me Sesshomaru," Rin whispered making him look away to the stars and scent of tears hit him. He found Rin wiping them away and saw her turn off the radio and then she started walking down the path way. He quickly followed her as they got closer to the house and saw the lights were off._

"_Rin I'm sorry for…"but was caught off when she slapped him hard across the cheek making his head pop when it turned the other way. His hand slowly touched the stinging sensation and his eyes looked in to her angry ones._

"_Just shut up and we both forget about it alright!" whispered Rin and then entered the house leaving him outside as rain suddenly appeared.. _

Rin stopped singing feeling tears building in her heart and before they fell she wiped them away then saw her house coming closer to view. Its greenish color coat appeared making her think how old the song was truly. Inuyasha stopped the car in front of the house and turned the car off while everyone opened their doors to face Rin's grandmother's bad tasting cookies she made for her diet. Softly Rin opened the door and let her friends in while an eerie silence was heard instead of the television.

"Grandmother!" yelled Rin as she walked down the painted blue hallway to the kitchen. Instead of meeting her grandmother cooking cookies she met horrifying site that made her scream. Her grandmother was covered in blood and her mother was lying on her side with knife through her back. Blood was covered everywhere from the kitchen but when she turned around to face her friends. On the ceiling was message that was made out of her grandmothers' and mother's blood that dripped silently to the ground.

"I'm coming Rin and nothing can stop me from taking you" the sign said as she read it over and over in her mind. Inuyasha quickly entered the kitchen seeing the horrible sight and saw Rin who was about to fall. In seconds he caught her from the fall and Kagome soon came in and she covered her mouth seeing what made Rin scream so horrible. She saw Inuyasha carrying Rin bridal style and saw her friend was unconscious.

"Kagome lets get out here," said Inuyasha seeing his girlfriend nod as they both hurried out of the kitchen. When they were in the living room gently he set Rin on the blue couch and looked up the stairs.

"Inuyasha what are you going to do?" asked Kagome and saw Inuyasha sigh as he started going upstairs.

"I'm going get the mirror from Rin's room and here" he said as he handed her black gun form his back pocket. Kagome stared at the gun in her hand as she nodded seeing that she had to stay with Rin in the living room. Quietly Inuyasha walked up the stairs and looked one last time at Kagome before disappearing upstairs. The hallway was in pure darkness making his canine amber eyes glow in the darkness. Inuyasha sniffed the hallway picking up the scent of blood as it reached where it mixed with Rin's scent and saw blood marks on the door. Inuyasha saw it was Rin's room and pulled out dagger he had in his back pocket where it was the last weapon he had left. He kicked the door open and the window was open and the blood trail ended by the window and when he turned around he saw the mirror where his brother was.

**Inside the Mirror**

Sesshomaru could smell the scent of blood and the screams of Rin's family clearly from the mirror. He wished he could get out and help them but sadly the mirror wouldn't let him go through. Than he heard chuckle that brought back memories from the past that he wished he didn't remember. He saw a man silently walk through the room as the blade he held was covered in dripping blood of Rin's family. He could remember the man so perfectly as it was because of him he was trapped in the ageless mirror instead of being free. Before he knew it the man now stood in front of the mirror and he whispered something that made him flinch.

"Its good to see you Sesshomaru of the bat and dog clan," said the man with dark eerie eyes that stared deep in to Sesshomarus'.

"Naraku….." muttered Sesshomaru and saw the man chuckle as he held the dripping blood knife to his mouth and licked it .

"Their blood is truly delicious, but I wonder how my Rin's blood will taste like" questioned Naraku and saw his old time friend narrow his eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on her," growled Sesshomaru as he stared coldly at the man who had cause much trouble for Kagura and him in the past. Suddenly a door cricked open signaling that someone had entered the house than a voice of Inuyasha and Kagome but most especially Rin's voice came to hearing.

"Hmmm it seems my Rin has come from school so early well oh well it'll make my task easier but I wont have her yet not until the sun sets" informed Naraku. Sesshomaru could only thing worse knowing that Naraku was up to something and before he knew it, Naraku was gone from view.

"I only hope that the sun will set soon," prayed Sesshomaru as his thoughts went back to Rin and of his dreadful past….

**End of chapter**

**Okay I know its short so please forgive me but the next chapter will be longer, so if there is question or any confusion than just ask away. So I hope you enjoy this story and till next you'll see why Sesshomaru hates Naraku more than anything. **

**Secret Angel Foever21**


End file.
